Resident Evil: Survival Of The Fittest
by Brighter Eyes
Summary: Something is wrong in Raccoon City. Very wrong. The laws of nature are the only laws governing the residents now as they fight to survive. Bad at summeries, flames welcome
1. Prologue

Hey! Indie-Boy here! I decided to ditch my old screen-name and start fresh! For anyone who read my old RE fic, you will notice that the setting changed from a dingy apartment, to a modern home in the suburbs of Raccoon City. What can I say? I love my 'burbs! So depressingly normal. So monotonous. Besides, the dingy apartment is WAY overplayed. So without further adieu, here's the story!

Disclaimer I do not own Resident Evil, or really anything in this story, other than a few fictional places and the characters used. Paws off!

* * *

**Resident Evil-Survival of the Fittest  
**Prologue

He scrambled across the floor and into the first hiding spot he could find. Breathing heavily, he closed the wooden cupboard door, pressing against the oak walls. He slowly peaked out of the crack, and there was the intruder. Illuminated by the blinking pale green light of the newest brand of stove his almost high class parents just HAD to have. The raspy breathing of the hulking man made a duet with the water that was overflowing from the ochre sink onto the impeccably polished tile floor.

Realizing he was panting, he covered his mouth to muffle the sound. Stupid move. The already crammed full cupboard let out a monstrous creak, almost warning him that it would crack if there was any more pressure. The figure silhouetted by the flashing thunder outside slowly made his way from the patio door. The kid had been idiot enough to trip over it and panicking, hide, instead of closing it and locking it, trapping the behemoth outside. Feeling around for anything that would work as a weapon, his hand hit hard cold steel. A monkey wrench to be exact.

He leapt from his hiding spot towards the clumsily moving beast, and with a shout brought the shining end of the wrench down on his skull. There was a sickening crack as the brittle bone split in half. Bone fractions and brain matter sprayed across the tidy kitchen, painting the walls red and gray. He fell to his knee's and threw up. Another mistake, for now he could see the man.

It was his neighbor, an overweight lawyer named Steve Stevenson. Catchy name for a law firm. Though there was something wrong with him. His red-stained gaping mouth revealed black teeth with chunks of flesh stuck between them. His eyes had become a watery gray colour. His skin looked waxy and white. Then he noticed the worst part. The mans throat had been torn out. There was no way he could have moved five feet in that condition, let alone follow the teen from the forest, through the backyard and into his house. Something was wrong in this town. Very wrong.

VERY Short, but hey, it's a prologue. Give me some reviews/flames, and I'll give you chapter one! Hehe, thanks for reading!


	2. One: The Dead Rise

Hey readers! It is I, Brighter Eyes. I decided to change my name. I hope you enjoy. I must say, I am a lazy pile, and I am trying to fix that. But I also must thank **Max, Dzije, Tinkies **and **Dragonspectre** for the reviews. Thank you for enjoying my story, and I apologize for the wait. Well, here it is!

* * *

**Resident Evil-Survival Of The Fittest**

**Chapter One- The Dead Rise**

* * *

He quickly changed out of his soiled stinking clothing, donning a pair of loose fit blue jeans, a tight t-shirt and a black zip-up hoodie. He grabbed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. He had tried calling his parents, but the line was dead. He had tried not to think about it. 

Carefully, he made his way to the dark garage. The door behind him closed, and he tried to calm down his breathing, grasping the comforting handle of the wrench in his hand. _There is nothing in here. Just slowly make your way to the caravan._

Feeling around, he walked gently on the hard cement floor. The cold room reeked of oil and gasoline. He despised that smell. He felt the dented side of the caravan. Some asshole ran into him earlier that week, and he hadn't had the time to get it fixed. Opening the door, he slid into the large vehicle. He slid the keys into the ignition and started it.

His hand hovered over the garage door opener. He was getting annoyed. His hand would not stop shaking. But he had no choice. Terrified or not, he was pushing the button. And he did.

The day had been hot, so Nikki had laid a towel out on her roof. To her, there was nothing better to do on a hot summer's day than lie on her roof, listen to some shallow happy music (So she could pretend she was) and soak up the sunlight. She had just bought a cute green bikini that contrasted with her deep red locks. But of course something had to go wrong. It always did. Now she was stuck running down the street in shock, and a string bikini.

She shrieked when she heard the noise, and felt the house shudder. All she could hear was a horn, and smoke had started to rise from the front of the building. She ran her thin athletic body over to the edge, peering down through the smoke hoping for the best.

She gasped. The truck was her fathers, and there was blood beside it. "Dad!" She screamed, over and over hoping he would hear. She turned around to see her father burst through the door, and her smile soon collapsed. His leg was broken. He was missing his middle finger and his thumb. One of his once bright blue eyes was hanging from it's socket. She screamed as he lumbered towards her, arms outstretched. Forgetting where she was, she backed up, falling from the roof.

Luckily her mother had awful taste, and she put up one of those stupid ice cream parlor-type deals over the window. She tore through it, but it stole her momentum, and she landed on a soft mound of dirt. Gasping for her lost breath, she scrambled to her feet, and started running. She didn't know where she was going. She just ran.

"My GOD! Volunteering is soooo boring." Nico fumed. It was bad enough that he had to do it at a nursing home, but they just HAD to stick him with a woman who kept telling him how sorry she was about residential schools, and how awful it had been for the government to stick his people in them. She was clearly senile.

He was happy when the old hag had fallen asleep. He was not fond of hospitals. He liked the elderly just fine, but sometimes he just wanted to give them some valium and tell them to shut up.

Crossing his long legs, he pushed his black hair out of his earthen eyes, and continued to read "Disco Bloodbath". It was his latest favorite. The "Club Kids" were so strangely enticing. He rolled his eyes, interrupted by a beeping sound.

"What is it now?" He asked. The woman's wrinkled eyes were slightly open, and her mouth had sagged open. She wasn't breathing. He ran to the door, shouting for a nurse or a doctor. He didn't see the woman blink. He didn't hear as she started to rise. Or as she started to walk towards him.

* * *

Hehe, yes, it's a little short, but cut me some slack, its 2:40 A.M. I just thought I'd add some new characters, and I'm sorry if it was confusing at all. I introduced them from the first zombies they saw. It's not my best, but I promise, the chapters will be longer and better soon. I just need to get back into the groove, if you will. Please review, I really enjoy hearing them. Until next time and I promise it will be soon. 


End file.
